


Delay

by brightstream



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstream/pseuds/brightstream
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss settle in to wait out a storm.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Delay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Ahsoka looked up at the sky with a frown. Clouds were gathering on the horizon in a way that looked ominous. A cold front was rolling in, and the chance of rain was slowly rising.

"Did you sense something?" Barriss asked as she walked in her direction.

"Nothing that the scanners couldn't tell you," Ahsoka said. "I think it's going rain tonight."

Barriss frowned. They weren't kitted out for cold weather. This was supposed to be a quick recon mission for Separatist activity in the sector, but their departure had been delayed by activity in the system over. No one wanted to travel through an active war zone. They might have been able to get off planet if they revealed themselves to be Jedi, but that had its own dangers.

"Were there any space heaters in our room?" Ahsoka asked. "I don't remember seeing one."

"If there was, I'm not convinced it would be in working condition," Barriss said with a moue of displeasure. Their room was a ramshackle thing in a district a half-step up from being the slums. It was perfect for two undercover Jedi to slip into with a story of being down-on-their-luck girlfriends with disapproving families. Nobody looked askance at them when they looked for Separatist activity by way of inquiring about places they could work.

"How many credits do you have left?" Ahsoka asked.

"Enough to buy a few extra blankets," Barriss said grimly. The baseline night temperatures were bad enough. It was possible they'd end up with hail rather than rain.

They gave up on their search for the day to swing by the market before it closed. The blankets available could barely be called as such given their thin quality, but it was better than nothing. Ahsoka managed to haggle the price down as well. It was possible they'd have to actually find work soon to supplement their dwindling funds.

Luck was with them when they made it back to their building just before the skies opened up and let loose. Ahsoka jiggled the sad excuse for a lock and threw herself inside the room as rain pinged against the metal roof.

"Nothing to do but wait it out," Ahsoka said grimly, her hands clapped on her montrals.

Barriss shivered in the cool air and wondered how much worse the noise was for her partner. She lifted her skirt to arrange herself comfortably on the thin pallet pretending to be a bed and patted her thigh.

"Come here," Barriss said.

Ahsoka looked at her curiously but did as she asked. She sat with her back to Barriss' front and left a few inches between them.

"No, closer," Barriss said, hauling Ahsoka close enough that her breasts pushed into her lek. "We're trying to keep warm."

"Is that what we're doing?" Ahsoka asked with a laugh.

Barriss reached around Ahsoka to shake one of their new blankets out and twirl it around them like a cloak. Ahsoka shook out the other blanket and tucked it around their legs before relaxing into Barriss' hold.

"Are you comfortable?" Barriss asked.

"As comfortable as I'm going to get," Ahsoka said. "Thanks. This is helping."

"Any time," Barriss said warmly before kissing the crown of her head and settling in to meditate.


End file.
